


Like Brothers

by bubblegumboi (Hawkbringer)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abrupt Ending, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption Proposal, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Awkward First Times, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Burned Tadashi Hamada, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Hiro and Tadashi visit only briefly, Lewis and Corny are separate people, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, T-rated apart from final chapter, Tadashi Hamada Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/bubblegumboi
Summary: Wilbur Robinson brings his classmate Lewis home to see all the cool inventions his dad helps him make. One particularly dangerous car can travel between realities, and they meet a pair of brothers that are so close, Wilbur gets jealous. So he begs his mother to adopt Lewis, to make him one of the family, to give him a home. Thus begins their honeymoon period, where every touch is welcome and every kiss makes them see stars. (written 15th may 2015.)
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Lewis | Cornelius Robinson/Wilbur Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The HIdashi plotbunny started this story for me, but as you'll see, it burns off early. That's why this first chapter is less polished than the later ones. I figure, Lewis and Wilbur, as classmates, have hopped over to San Fransokyo, and are about to make their way back home.

Hiro and Wil would have just EPIC fights to see who was most dramatic, and they'd both, like, /hate/ each other, being both trickster types to their partner's 'straight man.' Tadashi and Lewis... 

TADASHI WOULD JUST GIVE LEWIS A BIG FUCKING HUG BECAUSE /HE'S/ NOT INSECURE IN HIS MASCULINITY LIKE /WILBUR/ IS AND HE MIGHT EVEN GLARE AT WILBUR WITH PUPPY-DOG EYES LIKE, "HOW COULD YOU INJURE SUCH A PURE AND JUST SOUL BY NOT LOVING HIM WITH ALL YOUR HEART YOU /MONSTER/" AND WILBUR WOULD HOLD UP HIS HANDS IN UTTER SURRENDER. 

At which point, Hiro would shove Wilbur aside and subtly tease his brother and Tadashi would stand up and edge over to Wilbur and the two of them would watch as Hiro put a hand on Lewis' shoulder, who shoves it off once but not a second time and Hiro delivers a really moving, mature speech about appreciating what you have because it might all be gone in an instant. His gaze flickers over to his brother, who rubs at the burn scars on the back of his neck self-consciously. 

Wilbur's eyes widen and he asks Tadashi about it and is wholly impressed by the devotion he has shown to his brother, to come back from the dead and still love him and everything. 

So Wilbur asks him 'unofficially, off the record' what 'a piece of work like me' can do for Lewis, who needs so much. 

"I just... don't think I'm /enough/, y'know?" He crosses his arms over his chest and Tadashi's face softens. "He needs so /much/, he needs a /family/, he needs--" 

"You," Tadashi says simply, shaking his head. 

"Me, what?" Wilbur asks, non-plussed. 

"He needs /you/. And you /have/ a family, don't you?" He shoves Wilbur lightly with his elbow. "You think your house has room for one more?" And Wilbur's eyes light up like dawn breaking and Tadashi's heart melts to see it. 

And Hiro and Lewis grasp each other's forearms and stand up and face their brothers and the radiant joy on Lewis' and Wilbur's and Hiro's faces is enough to make Tadashi almost cry. 

He /does/ cry, later, as they say goodbye to the younger pair as they zoom off in their reality-bending flying car. Tadashi puts an arm around Hiro's shoulders and asks, "Now. Where were we?" And Hiro grins and tips his head up for a kiss to the temple.

\----

Meanwhile, on their way home, Lewis asks Wilbur to wait. 

"Don't pull up the dimension-jumping thingy just yet." 

"What? Why?" He turns part way around in his seat and the worry creasing his forehead paints him in the high morning sun as nothing so much as /sublime/. "Something wrong? You forgot something?" 

Lewis laughs with his mouth open and Wilbur feels his heart thud. To have this kid... To have this /person/ around him, every day, to wake up down the hall from him and throw waffles at him during breakfast... There's nothing he wants more at this moment than to see Lewis smiling like that, surrounded by his family, wearing grease and cannon powder and a ridiculous hat. He can't help smiling in return. 

"No! No, no, no... I just..." He crosses his arms around his middle. "I just don't wanna go back yet." 

"Okay," Wilbur says easily, letting the tension level sink by turning back to the controls and setting the car to hover in 'park'. The engine noise dies down substantially, only the actuators under the wings whirring.

"It's beautiful here," Lewis says, running one hand lovingly down the transparent window-bubble. Wilbur can't argue with that - San Fransokyo IS beautiful this time of day, from this high off the ground. Their flying car isn't even going to raise any eyebrows in this city of the future, so alike and yet unlike his own. But he suspects Lewis is stalling.

"It's beautiful back home, too. Where I live. I wanna..." He bites his lip, pauses, signaling to Lewis that his next words have weight. "I wanna show it to you. Show you my family. Have you meet them, I mean." He stumbles a bit over the words, on purpose, but his voice shakes more than he was anticipating.

Lewis looks up at him and it's been a /long/ time since Wilbur's had /that/ much attention on him at once. It's a head-rush. "What... Why? Just for kicks and giggles?" Wilbur bites his lip.

"I've been thinking, Lewis, and...." Lewis holds back his gut reaction reply of "/That's/ dangerous!" and listens. Wilbur pauses for too long. 

"You've been thinking about... what, exactly?" 

"Those two brothers. How well they seemed to know each other. Like, predicting each other's sentences and saying things they /knew/ would get a reaction out of the other one." Wilbur takes a deep breath, grateful Lewis had asked him to stop the car or they'd be nearly missing buildings at this point. "I'd like... I'd liketohavethatwithyou," he slurs together, narrowly avoiding smacking himself in the forehead after he says it. But Lewis hears him loud and clear.

"You want... You want to be my /brother/, Wil?" And there's no one else on the /planet/ that calls him Wil, and Wilbur wants to keep it that way. 

"Ye-yeah. Might be fun. F't'd make you happy..."

"It would! It really would!" Lewis' arms unfold and make white-knuckled fists on his knees. "You mean it, Wil? You want to adopt me!?"

"Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold yer horses, there, buck-o! I can't adopt /you/! My /parents/'ll hafta do /that/! I'm just looking forward to sharing a bathroom with you!" Something flickers in his eyes as he realizes what he'd just said, but Lewis ignores the subtext completely. 

"I, I'd really like that! I..." Then his face falls, and it's the worst expression Wilbur has ever seen on /anyone/, narrowly beating his father's disappointed head-shake. "Wil... What if your parents don't want me?" 

"They will! I /know/ they will!" Wilbur bites his lip as he thinks rapidly, his eyes darting side to side. "Look, I'm /so/ sure they will, I'll make you a promise."

"/What/ promise?" Lewis asks dully, knees now partially smothering his words. 

"If they don't accept you, I'll.... I'll eat my entire tub of hair gel!" Wilbur declares with a hand-waving flourish.

"WHAT!? Wilbur, /no/!" The return of his full name is somehow relished all the same. Wilbur would come to associate it with Lewis going mother-hen mode on him, which wouldn't happen /too/ often, thankfully enough. "You'd get food poisoning or something! Promise something that won't /kill/ you!"

"Pfft, o/kay/," Wilbur concedes to mollify him. "How 'bout, I'd adopt you myself?"

Lewis laughs, less pure joy in his tone than Wilbur would have liked. "I don't think you can /do/ that at your age, Wilbur."

"Hey, I'm an adult!" 

Lewis laughs /really/ unkindly at that, but it makes Wilbur grin in return because it's so much less world-weary.

"Okay, fine, I'm not an /adult/, but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to /marry/ you in some jurisdictions. It's like 13 in some places, I'm sure!" 

He expects Lewis to quote some more legalistic crap at him, something about how /that/ can only be done with the consent of both kids' guardians, which is basically an /arranged/ marriage, or something like that. 

He doesn't expect Lewis to unwind from his tight, stressed ball, and stare at the back of Wilbur's head like it contained all the answers in the universe. In /awe/. Wilbur's eyes flicked to Lewis' in the rear-view. "What?"

"You'd... You'd /marry/ me?"

"Hee-Ya-/aah/!" Wilbur confirms with an outrageous accent, probably to emphasize how ridiculous the converse idea seemed to him. "Totally would marry you. And then you could move into my house anyway. Score!" 

The expression on Lewis' face is something Wilbur can't immediately parse. He's literally never seen it on anyone. A sort of oozing peacefulness that smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead and the tension around his eyes. He slowly leans back in his seat and placidly fastens his seatbelt.

"Then I'll hold you to that," is all he says, giving Wilbur a single nod when he catches his eyes in the mirror. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Their meeting goes off without a hitch, of course. Or, well, it being /Wilbur's/ family, it goes off with /several/ hitches with the semi-trailers /attached/ to them thrown in for good measure. But they like Lewis, the blond boy looks great in a fruit-bowl hat and takes to his mother's frog-led band like a natural. Franny and Corny agree to a sleep-over that night and Lewis insists there's no one they have to call. 

Franny gets a really /awful/ look on her face when she murmurs, "Were you /homeless/?" and there's so much pain, so many stories buried under that look that Wilbur bites his lip and steps in, actually telling the /truth/ in order to manipulate people for once. 

"He's.. an orphan. The 6th St orphanage, was it, Lewis?" Lewis nods mutely, face turned away from them both. "I think they'd appreciate a call." 

Then Wil claps a hand on Lewis' shoulder and insists he introduce Lewis to Carl's toothbrushing abilities. Franny looks relieved that Lewis /has/ someone to call and Wilbur knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he'll never forget that expression on his mother's face... and that he'll ask her about it... Someday /way/ far in the future. Maybe once /he's/ married and has kids. But he'll never forget.

To shake both of them from the uncomfortable funk, Wilbur steers Lewis into the bathroom he /really/ hopes to share with him someday and calls up Carl from the ground floor to give them a few Carl Jr's to brush their teeth for them. 

Carl gives him an earful once he gets upstairs, but does it without complaint. It's only 2 of them, after all, and the little robots will find their way back without trouble. They're miniature /Carls/, after all. 

It's entirely possible to hold the Carl Jr. in one's hand and have it do one's /own/ teeth, but Wilbur, feeling frisky, had them cross their arms and stand too close together bride-and-groom style so he could gaze soulfully into Lewis' eyes as he made the most comedic expressions of surprise and confusion and distaste. The Carl Jr. with its head currently in Wilbur's mouth complains nearly non-stop about Wilbur's laughing, and once Lewis got used to the sensation of a robot tugging on his cheeks and lips from the /inside/ of his mouth - /weird/ - he looked up and caught the tail end of Wilbur's laughter. 

Wilbur tried not to gulp, to avoid swallowing any toothpaste, but something about Lewis' eyes in that moment made him feel so /seen/, almost transparent. He wonders briefly, hysterically, if Lewis could see through his skin, see his heart beating far too fast. Lewis just grins at him then and looks away and Wilbur breaths a sigh of relief through his nose. He regrets his earlier impulse that has them standing so close together now. He won't be able to gather his wits about him with Lewis' body heat so near.

He isn't able to gather his wits later after Lewis has changed into Wilbur's sleeping clothes and while they're the right size, they're a little long, and Lewis climbing into Wilbur's bed with his pyjama sleeves and pants cuffs rolled up is a sight Wilbur wants to commit to memory in its entirety. 

He doesn't really get it, doesn't really understand why he just wants to stand and /look/ at Lewis in his bed, tousel-haired and tired, glasses on the table beside him. 

Wilbur tugs at his collar, feeling a little too warm, and undoes the top two buttons before he stops himself. There seems to be something inappropriate about undressing himself while his would-be-brother watches with one eyebrow hiked up. 

So he stops, and grins as charmingly as he can, and revels in the way Lewis rolls his eyes and shakes his head. His grin shrinks to something more quietly pleased and he turns off the lights before he slips into bed beside his friend. 

They exchange good nights across the pillow and sometime in the night, Wilbur's cold feet tangle with Lewis', which were also cold and thus the blond insists he didn't mind it upon waking up. 

\---

Lewis has to go back to the orphanage the next day, after a truly record-book-worthy waffle fight at breakfast. As he and a few of his family wave goodbye as the kid leaps onto a city bus, Wilbur finds himself turning to his mother and asking, "So. Lewis is an orphan." 

Franny's arm slows in waving and her fingers curl slightly. "So you said," she replies, eyes still fixed on the bus trundling down the block. 

"That means he's up for adoption," Wilbur presses, and Franny's about to chastise him for talking about that boy like he was a puppy in a cage or something before the meaning sinks in. She glances at him sharply, expression hawk-like. 

"You mean... you want /us/ to adopt him?" 

Wilbur clasps his hands together and nods emphatically, abandoning all pretense. "/Yes!/ Please, please-please-please, will you? It's... you guys can /afford/ to feed another kid, right?" 

Corny looks at Franny over Wilbur's head and nods subtly - of course he can, he's re-invented half the city so far, and he IS paid accordingly - but that's not the issue here. Franny raises her eyebrows at her husband, who gets the hint. He glances down at Wilbur, who turns as he sees his mother signaling at the person behind him. 

"It's not gonna be all fun and games, Wilbur," he cautions. 

"I /know/ that--!" Wilbur insists. 

Cornelius placidly continues, "You'll have fights. He'll scream at you. Won't talk to you for days. He'll glare at you. You might not even know what you did wrong." 

Wilbur ignores how closely the situation he's imagining that happening in illustrates a marriage, not brotherhood. 

"And you might get mad at /him/. Scream, shout, throw things. Cry. It happens, Wilbur. It /will/ happen if he comes to live with us. You've never fought with Uncle Joe because, frankly, you don't talk to him. Nobody really talks to him. I'm not even sure he really /can/ talk..." 

Cornelius shakes his head to cut himself off. Wilbur looks undissuaded, merely nodding in agreement to his comments about Uncle Joe. 

"But if you live with Lewis every day? It's going to happen. And you're going to ask yourself why you /ever/ wanted this in the first place. If you could tell yourself in the future why you're asking for this right now? What would you say?" 

"I wanna help him. /Please/, Dad. That kid's a /genius/, just like you! I want to work on hover-cars with him and listen to him /talk/ and see his eyes light up and I want him to /make/ stuff and I want him to feel /safe/ because he's a great kid and he /deserves/ that and if we can help-- I think it'll be great, Dad. I really do." 

Cornelius nods solemnly. "You might wanna write that all down. Or make a video. To remind yourself when times get tough." 

Wilbur nods even more solemnly than his father, brow lowered so his eyes were nearly invisible. "I /will/." 

Cornelius shoots one last glance at Franny and then nods decisively. "Then I'll go do the paperwork today. And you'll clean out the guest bedroom in case he wants to use it later. I figure you two will be sharing a bed for a while, am I right?" 

The sly half-grin his father gives him makes his cheeks warm with embarrassment but he doesn't quite get /why/. He mumbles an affirmative, insisting that despite that, they're not /babies/ and Corny simply laughs and claps a hand on his son's shoulder. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the obligatory breathless revelry carrying them thru that day and the next night...


	3. Chapter 3

For several days afterward, Wilbur still doesn't get why his neck feels hot every time Lewis' arms flop across his while they sleep together. It's only once Lewis has completely unpacked and has even augmented his collection of clothes after going shopping with Aunt Billie that Wilbur gets blindsided by the answer. 

They're outside in the garden, of all places, trying out Lewis' newest hedge-trimming robot that /still/ doesn't have all the kinks worked out of it while the scaredy-cat Carl hides in the garage, willing to touch the many-armed thing only when it was safely deactivated. /This/ time, he needn't have bothered, as the test goes off without a hitch. 

Lewis scribbles down excitedly that the next step is to improve the range of motion in its joints and then get back to writing pruning-instruction coding, and Wilbur bounces up and down on his toes, chewing on his lip the whole time as Lewis writes, waiting for an opening. 

Finally, Lewis lowers the clipboard and pushes his glasses up his nose and grins at his adopted brother and it's not what Wilbur was planning, not at all, but he throws his arms around Lewis' neck and kisses him fondly on the cheek. 

When he pulls back, grinning, arms still in a loose embrace around his neck, Lewis lets him look for all of about one second before /he/ leans up and forward and catches Wilbur's lips with his kiss. He slides one hand confidently down Wilbur's side and leaves his brother's pulse pounding in its wake as he steps aside. 

"You can say it now, you know," Lewis said leadingly as he turns his back on Wilbur to walk back into the garage. 

"What, that you did good, little bro?" Wilbur teases out of habit as he jogs to catch up to him. He's brought up short sooner than he expected because Lewis has stopped walking.

Wilbur takes a final step forward and crosses his arms around Lewis's sides beneath his arms. He hugs him tightly with his chin over one shoulder and his hands shake when Lewis leans his head back against Wilbur's shoulder. He turns his head and his jaw rolls against his brother's as Lewis turns too and they catch each other halfway and kiss properly again. Lewis' hand has come up and squeezes Wilbur's shoulder as they part with an audible slick sound. 

"Ohh, that was..." Wilbur tries to get his breath back and doesn't finish the sentence. He fails to notice the reddish flush creeping into Lewis' ears. 

"I /know/," his brother whispers, caressing the arm around his chest. "We're gonna do that again," he decides, stepping out of Wilbur's arms and striding towards the garage again. "Later. Where no one will walk in on us." 

Wilbur blinks. "You mean... tonight?" 

Lewis looks back at him with a small smile and half-lidded eyes that promised no mischief, and he nods. 

That look, that unintentionally erotic expression lit a fire in Wilbur's belly that didn't go out for the entire day, fed by Lewis' small, impossibly-content smiles flashed at him at odd times - when Wilbur handed him a tool, when his mother and father smashed spaghetti into each other's faces during dinner, when they traded places at the sink brushing their teeth before bed.

So by the time they make it to their bed, rolling into place and pressing their hands to each other's, Wilbur is reasonably certain that Lewis did indeed enjoy that kissing. 

What he's not certain of is whether or not Lewis still wants to do it again. Plenty of things are fun to try once and then never again, and Wilbur has /almost/ convinced himself that Lewis has decided that kissing his adopted brother falls under that category. 

But he's not 100% of the way there yet, and that is why, when Lewis squeezes his hands and tugs on them subtly, Wilbur does what comes naturally and presses his lips against Lewis's again. 

Lewis tugs on him harder as their lips brush and close and open against each other. One of his arms sneaks out and wraps around Wilbur's shoulder, pulling him closer and almost on top of Lewis. 

Wilbur tries to stop his descent with an elbow, but just ends up digging it into Lewis' ribs. He pulls himself up and off of his brother with a far greater effort than he'd expected, and pants at him, searching his face. 

Lewis' eyes squint up at him and Wilbur reflexively dips closer so his near-sighted partner can see his face better. Lewis takes advantage of Wilbur's closeness and rubs their noses together, which makes Wilbur hum with pleasure. He thinks he prefers touching this way, because with just noses, he can maintain control of his voice. 

His newfound confidence is ruined just a moment later as Lewis slips his head past Wilbur's and slides their cheeks together, then bends up slightly and kisses Wilbur's neck. Wilbur gasps involuntarily and arches his back, pressing more of their chests and stomachs together. He considers throwing a leg over Lewis and wonders if his brother would mind. 

He gasps as Lewis kisses up and down his neck, panting like he's running, not just hugging his brother close in their shared bed. He manages to get out, "Lewis... Can I... hug you... with... my leg?" 

He laughs helplessly at himself because good /god/ did that ever sound better in his head, but Lewis seems to catch the gist immediately because he nods against Wilbur's neck and actually slides a hand down from Wilbur's back and shoulder to his thigh and encourages the thick limb up and over his own. 

Wilbur entwines it around Lewis' eagerly, then gives a moan as his groin presses hard against Lewis' hip. He hugs Lewis with his thrown-over leg, in pulses, repeatedly, not at all cognizant of how /much/ he looks like a rutting dog at that moment, until Lewis chuckles at him and strokes his back soothingly. 

"You're like a little puppy with a crush," he cooes, deciding to undo a few of Wilbur's buttons while his face wasn't buried in his neck. 

"Ugh," is Wilbur's eloquent reply. He gulps and tries to help Lewis with the buttons, but the blond only moves his fingers to his own throat. 

"No, do /me/," he mutters, squashing their too-many hands together as he kisses in patterns across Wilbur's jaw.

"Ffff..." Wilbur bites his lip as a few buttons come undone beneath his going-numb fingers before he growls, "Screw this," and tries to shove Lewis' shirt off by tugging the hem up to his armpits. 

Lewis laughs delightedly and Wilbur's heart reacts like it always does, thumping just a little bit faster, and they separate a little bit more so that Lewis can turn his pyjama top inside out as Wilbur slides a hand too gently down his sides and makes him crack up due to being ticklish. 

When Wilbur catches fingernails against Lewis' skin as a new tactic, his adopted brother stops wriggling. Wilbur lifts one eyebrow and does it again. "Bro? You doin'..." He doesn't get to finish the sentence because as he does it a second time, Lewis' arms go limp above his head and he /groans/. 

The blond comes out of his stupor momentarily to wrench his touseled blond head out of the shirt and stare at Wilbur like he'd just invented x-rays or something. He purposefully reaches out with one leg, hooks it around Wilbur's hips and drags him down and forward and /closer/. 

"Do that again," he pants, awkwardly clasping Wilbur's shoulders and trying to drag his neck to his mouth. 

Wilbur scoots himself up to accommodate the tugging and trails one hand with fingernails out down his brother's side repeatedly and is then rewarded with a groan against his neck as Lewis bares his teeth and mouths on it like he's chewing on a steak. Wilbur shouts embarrassingly loudly and claps a hand to his mouth. 

They both giggle nervously for a few seconds as they listen for anyone to come tromping down and knock on the door. No one does, but it's enough of a mood-killer to just imagine being caught that Wilbur slides down Lewis' body to a more equal-height position and kisses him full on the lips in apology. 

When Lewis sucks hard at his mouth like he had at his neck, Wilbur doesn't stop him, even puts one hand out and slides it through Lewis' frizzy, wild hair. 

Lewis grunts and sticks his tongue out briefly in what might have been a rude gesture if it hadn't felt so... interesting. 

Wilbur retailiates, shamelessly slathering the blond's lower lip with spit, not prepared at /all/ for his brother to open his lips and suck his tongue partway into his mouth. 

Wilbur pulls back almost immediately and can't help muttering, "oh my friggin' /God/," against his brother's lips. "Whoa. Holy smokes. Do that /again/." 

Lewis merely hummed salaciously and licked his lips for effect, which made Wilbur tighten the hand he'd gripped Lewis' shoulder with. 

Lewis choked a bit, laughing at the pain, then opened his lips slightly. Wilbur willingly dropped his head the rest of the way and let his little brother lick his way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, forgive me for the abrupt ending!! This work is totally adoptable, if you want to continue it yourself! 
> 
> I feel like, for all that this family wears so much of their personalities on their sleeves, it'd be REAL easy to hide things from the others. For this universe, I don't want any incest-fear-of-being-found-out drama. I read way too much of that when I was into Hidashi... We just need more 'everything is beautiful and nothing hurts' content, since it's all fiction and fantasy anyway, and our daily lives hurt us enough, why SHOULDN'T we create a world where other people leave well enough alone, butt in only when asked, and give advice to the best of their ability without being actual a-holes about it... Le sigh... We can dream, at least. And dream we shall.


End file.
